An American Wolfblood in Stoneybridge
by arrowprincess12
Summary: Sarah has moved all the way from America. After meeting Ryhdian, she knows they know about her. But can she keep her secrets safe and are they good or bad? (I suck at writing summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I recently started watching Wolfblood and I love the show. So I thought it would be fun to write a story for the show :) PLease Review!**

Finally, we had arrived. I looked around the area with a small smile. Everything was so green and nature friendly. It felt nice. It was going to be a big change for sure, but I know that things will fall into a natural routine for me. They always do. My dad was dragging boxes into the house and called me over to help him. I ran over and grabbed the box that was falling out of his arms.

"Did we really have to bring all this stuff with us?" He gave me a hard look and I knew to drop the subject. Dad hated getting into arguments. So did I, but for a different reason. After setting the box in our new living room I looked at the clock.

"Dad! I'm late for school!" He gave a hard sigh and looked at his watch before nodding.

"Go..but hey! your helping unpack the moment you get home, understand me?" I quickly gave a nod and grabbed my bag before running out the door. First day at my new school and I'm already late! Jeez, great first impression I'll be making. I laughed slightly before continuing my run to school. 10 minutes later I finally made it.

Lets hope this school isn't as confusing as it looks. I wandered a moment before finally finding the office and telling them I was new. I tried my best not to laugh at their accent. I always thought people with accents were cool and I always got jealous when I was little because I wanted one. I even remember telling my teachers once that I was British. After getting my schedule and the key for my locker I walked through the hallways trying to look for my locker and my first class. Not paying attention I bumped into something. I looked up to see a boy, taller than me with blondish short hair. I stood there frozen for a moment.

"U-Uhh..Sorry..Wasn't paying attention.." He brushed it off with a smile.

"No worries, I should have been paying attention." I nodded returning the smile. He looked at me strangely for a minute.

"Your new here aren't you? Out of the country?" I nodded fixing the strap of my bag.

"Was it that obvious?" He laughed before nodding.

"Just a little" I laughed with him.

"Well hey, not everyone can have a cute accent like you." Did I seriously just say that? Great now he thinks I'm some weirdo who does nothing but flirt. I mentally slapped myself for that one. He didn't seem to mind though because he smiled again and held out his hand.

"Well then let me be the first to officially welcome you." I gladly took his hand thanking him. A nice cool breeze came through one of the open windows and when it did he tensed up a bit. It almost looked like he was..sniffing something?

"Everything alright?" I looked at him curiously watching as he fixed his composure and cleared his throat.

"Y-yea sorry..just thought I smelled something bad is all." I nodded in understanding.

"Well I hope it's not me. I made sure to shower this morning." He laughed again and shook his head.

"N-no don't worry. I don't think it's you..I mean! You smell fine and it wasn't you that I was smelling, not that you don't smell good its just..I'm just going to stop talking now." I smiled as he tripped over his words. The bell rang signaling that class had begun.

"Well I should look for my next class so I'm not late." He nodded and waved goodbye as he ran off down the halls. I pushed the one thought that was bugging me since he welcomed me to the back of my mind and looked down at my schedule. After a few minutes of searching I finally found it. I slowly walked in and handed the teacher my schedule.

"Ah yes, your the new girl. Everyone listen up, this is Sarah, she moved all the way from America, how exciting. I hope you all do your best to make her feel welcome. Take a seat wherever you like." He handed me back my schedule and I took a seat near the back. Looking around the room I saw the boy from earlier. He smiled and waved. I did the same before he turned back around to listen to the teacher go on with his lecture. The next few hours went by easily, I remembered where my classes were and made sure to pay attention so I knew what was being talked about. When school finally ended I started walking home.

"Hey! Wait up!" I turned to see the boy running towards me. I stopped walking so he could catch up.

"I'm starting to feel like your stalking me. Should I be concerned?" He laughed as he fixed his backpack and started walking with me.

"Just wanted to know how your first day went. Didn't get lost did ya?" I smiled and shrugged.

"Well I found my classes ok, accidentally walked into someones locker though and I'm still trying to figure out why the bathroom is called the 'loo'" We both laughed. He was going to say something else before a shouting voice cut in.

"Ryhdian! Hurry up were going to be late!" We both looked back to see a girl with short brown hair waving him towards her.

"Better not keep your friend waiting." He nodded and we both walked away in the opposite direction.

"Wait! I never got your name!" I turned and walk backwards smiling.

"I'm Sarah!" He smiled.

"Rhydian!" I smiled back and he waved one last time before turning around and running to his friends. I hugged my notebook to me and continued my walk home.

When I got home I saw all the living room and kitchen things unpacked and put in their new places. I walked into the kitchen to see my dad making a snack. He looked up at me and nodded before going back to his food.

"How was it?" His tone sounded plain and uninterested. I sighed.

"Good. I even made a friend. Oh and guess what..He's a Wolfblood, like me." That's when he looked up. He stood up and walked over to me. His demeanor changed and any trace of a good mood gone.

"You listen then, if he really is one. Then you keep quiet. You don't admit that your one of them, understand? And you definitely don't say a word about me. Do. You. Understand?" I gave a small nod and spoke quietly.

"Y-yes sir.." He sat back down and waved me off.

"Good, now go up to your room and unpack." I left the room and headed upstairs to what would be my new room. I closed the door and leaned against it letting out a sigh as my head fell back hitting it. I tossed my bag onto my bed and started opening up boxes. I knew I couldn't keep quiet. Not this time. I finally made a friend, and I intend on keeping it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ryhdian's POV**

Why did school always have to be so boring? I mean, I'm surprised no one has killed themselves yet because of how crazy school makes you. The only reason I've survived so long is because of Maddy, Tom and Shannon. It was great that the Smith's were letting me stay with them once in awhile. The Vaughn's could be too much sometimes and I was never getting my proper amount of meat so I would always feel weak. I'll be going there again tonight. I was then pulled out of my thoughts as something bumped into me. I looked down to see a girl who clearly looked lost.

"U-Uhh..Sorry..Wasn't paying attention.." I gave a smile and shook my head.

"No worries, I should have been paying attention." I really should have, one mistake or accident could have triggered my wolf and things would have gotten pretty ugly. Especially if it was Jimmy or one of his dummies who had bumped into me. Wait a second..her voice..I looked down at the piece of paper that was in her hands and realized it was a class schedule.

"Your new here aren't you? Out of the country?" She nodded fixing her bag.

"Was it that obvious?" I gave a small laugh clearly not hearing an accent now.

"Just a little" We both laughed together before continuing the conversation.

"Well hey, not everyone can have a cute accent like you." I smiled as she caught what she said and her eyes widened a bit. It was kind of cute. I held out my hand.

"Well then let me be the first to officially welcome you." She put her hand in mine and shook it. Just then a breeze came in through one of the open windows and carried her scent over to me. I froze instantly and caught a big whiff of her. Her scent, it smelled just like Maddy and me. Was she a..no she couldn't be..

"Everything alright?" I snapped out of my thoughts clearing my throat before nodding.

"Y-yea sorry..just thought I smelled something bad is all." She gave a nod.

"Well I hope it's not me. I made sure to shower this morning." I gave another laugh.

"N-no don't worry. I don't think it's you..I mean! You smell fine and it wasn't you that I was smelling, not that you don't smell good its just..I'm just going to stop talking now." I hung my head in shame. Real smooth Ryhdian. Smooth. Just then the bell rang and I knew I needed to get to class.

"Well I should look for my next class so I'm not late." I nodded and said goodbye before running down the halls to Mr. Jeffries. I took my usual seat next to Maddy as Tom sat next to Shannon in front of us.

"Hey Maddy I have something really important to tell you!" Her and the others looked at me but before I could say anything Mr. Jeffries cut in.

"Calm down now Ryhdian no need to shout in class.." I gave a quiet apology and said I would tell her later.

"Ah yes, your the new girl." My head quickly snapped up when hearing the words 'new girl' and saw the girl from earlier. The one I ran into.

"Everyone listen up, This is Sarah, she moved all the way from America, how exciting. I hope you all do your best to make her feel welcome. Take a seat wherever you like." I watched her as she moved to the back and sat down. When her eyes finally met mine I gave a smile and a wave. She returned both and I decided it would be best to start listening on what was going on in class so I could at least try to understand what was being said. Maddy gave me a weird look but I ignored it.

When class was finally over we started walking towards the woods so we could get to Maddy's house. That scent, its there again. I looked to my left and saw the girl again. I ran over to her ignoring Maddy as she yelled my name wondering where I was going.

"Hey! Wait up!" She turned and waited for me to catch up.

"I'm starting to feel like your stalking me. Should I be concerned?" I laughed but also felt that it was partly true because I had been seeing her all day.

"Just wanted to know how your first day went. Didn't get lost did ya?" She smiled and gave a shrug.

"Well I found my classes ok, accidentally walked into someone's locker though and I'm still trying to figure out why the bathroom is called the 'loo'" We laughed together for a moment. To be honest, I didn't really know either. I opened my mouth but before anything could be said, Maddy's voice cut it.

"Ryhdian! Hurry up were going to be late!" She was waving her hand towards herself to try and get me to hurry. I sighed and looked back at the girl.

"Better not keep your friend waiting." I nodded and starting walking back towards Maddy as she walked the other way. Wait! I never found out what her name was! I know Mr. Jeffries said it in class but I wasn't focusing on her words. I quickly turned around.

"Wait! I never got your name!" She turned with a smile still walking.

"I'm Sarah!" I gave a smile and shouted back.

"Ryhdian!" I waved one last time before she turned back around and continued her walk home. Maddy was giving me that weird look again.

"What?" She shook her head and we started walking to her house.

"Friends with the new girl?" I shrugged.

"Just trying to be friendly, is that such a bad thing? Alot better a job than you did when I first got here." She finally smiled and started running home, I followed closely behind her.

When we got to her house we immediately went to the kitchen smelling all the great bacon and other foods her mom was cooking.

"There you are, how was school?" We sat down at the table and Maddy shrugged.

"It was alright, same as always. Oh yea, wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?" She looked at me and I remembered earlier in class when I tried to tell her about Sarah.

"Oh, yea! It's about Sarah" She gave an annoyed look as her mom turned around.

"A new student? Exciting, where she from?" She continued cooking the food.

"America." Mrs. Smith gave an impressed look. I shook my head, focus Ryhdian!

"That not what I was going to say though. Earlier this morning I bumped into her and when I got a sniff of her, she smelled like us. I think she's a Wolfblood." They both looked at me startled.

"Well you don't know that for sure, it could have just been her perfume." I shook my head again.

"Look I know what I smelled. I trust my senses!"

"Alright just calm down. I'm sure there's a good explanation for this. I'll talk to Dan tonight and we'll visit her parents in the morning." Me and Maddy nodded and smiles grew on our faces as she set the food onto the table. She went to get Mr. Smith while me and Maddy already started piling food onto our plates. Even though I trusted myself, I hoped I was wrong. After Janna had left, things had finally gone back to normal. And I wanted it to stay that way.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews so far! :)**

The weekend already? Guess I moved here on a good day. I walked downstairs and saw my dad reading the paper while drinking coffee. I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen and started making myself food. What should I do today..maybe go for a walk? That actually is probably the best idea. Don't want to get lost around my new home. As I finished cooking my breakfast the doorbell rang. I set down my plate and looked at my dad. I sighed as he didn't move.

"Don't worry..I got it." I walked past him and opened the door. When I did I froze. Two Wolfbloods were standing in front of me. Their facial expressions were almost like mine. I stuttered a bit trying to find the right words to say. They smelled just like that one girl who was with Rhydian. Could they be her parents? I heard dad come over but I stayed frozen in my spot. Finally he shoved me out of the way.

"I swear girl learn some decent manners." He spat at me before turning to the two adults in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" He tried to give his innocent smile but I'm sure they could clearly see through it. The woman gave a warm smile.

"We live about a mile away and thought we'd welcome you to Stoneybridge. We heard you were new. I'm Emma and this is my husband Daniel." The man gave a wave.

"Ah yes, we are. Well thank you for the welcome, it's very kind of you." They both nodded and my dad started to close the door.

"Oh wait, I thought we could have a chat and get to know you and your daughter a bit.." Dad glared at me a bit and sighed opening the door back up.

"I'm sorry but now is not a good time. Maybe another day?" They nodded and gave one last welcome before leaving. Dad closed the door again and shoved me as he walked past me back to his chair.

"Next time you answer the door don't be so rude." I nodded and walked back to my now cold plate of food. I spoke quietly as I took a bite of food.

"Their Wolfblood's dad. I could smell it. I think they smelt me too.." He turned to me and grabbed the food out of my hand.

"I thought we agreed that no damn wolves were to be befriending you in any way."

"I didn't know their daughter would be one! I tried my best dad I did!" He threw my food away and walked upstairs to his room slamming the door. I bit my lip and ran out the door.

I followed their scent the best I could and when I finally got to the house I saw all of them standing outside, talking and smiling. I let out a growl and walked towards them till I was a few feet away.

"Stay away!" They all turned and looked at me concerned and confused.

"Just stay away! All of you!" I then turned and ran not wanting to give them a chance to say anything. I ran into the woods and climbed up a tree I found the other day. I sat in the tree and let myself calm down for a bit.

**Rhydian POV**

We all stood there and stared at where Sarah just was. I'm sure we were all surprised and confused. What did she mean? I broke the silence as I turned to them.

"What was that..?" Maddy's mom sighed.

"We went and visited her and her dad this morning. We thought we'd welcome them and find out if the girl was truly a Wolfblood."

"And?" Maddy finally said, a little too eager.

"She's one of us alright. But the weird thing was that her father smelt..Human." I thought for a bit trying to make sense of it.

"Maybe she was adopted then." I shrugged.

"Who knows, but I could definitely sense something wrong with that man. How about you Dan?" Mad's dad nodded with a concerned look on his face.

"Yea I could feel it." I looked back to where she ran off. I looked at Maddy next and held out my hand for her.

"Come on, lets go see if we can find her." She nodded and took my hand. We then started running after her scent.

After awhile we ended up near a tree covered in her scent, when we looked up there she was sitting on a branch. She growled at us.

"I told you to stay away!" We took a step towards the tree.

"Well we can't..you see, you never gave us a reason why" She glared at us and I gave a laugh. Maddy looked at me and gave me a look that clearly said, 'what are you doing?'

"Why should I have to give a reason?" I shrugged and took another step closer.

"So we better understand the situation, I mean we are friends right?" She seemed to think about it for a moment. Slowly she made her way down the tree until she was standing in front of us.

"I'm sorry for yelling.." She kept her head down. I put my hand on her shoulder and so did Maddy.

"Don't worry about it..We just wanted to make sure you were alright..Now do you mind explaining why you yelled?" She looked up and you could tell she was scared. It took a moment for her to decide but she finally nodded and we all sat down together.

"I-it's my dad..I guess you could say he isn't the most understanding person in the world." Me and Maddy kept quiet knowing to not interrupt.

"And well..He uhh..knows when to make his statements clear.." She wrapped her arms around herself, I looked at Maddy getting a bad feeling.

"What do you mean?" Maddy finally spoke. Sarah bit her lip before speaking again.

"He uses physical contact.." Wait what?

"Wait, you mean he hits you?" She nodded slightly.

"It's not that bad though, I mean sometimes its just a light shove or a tap on the head!" Maddy shoo her head in disbelief.

"What does your mum say about it?" Sarah looked down at the ground.

"She died...a year ago.." Maddy scooted over to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, if I had known I wouldn't have asked." She shook her head and tried to smile.

"It's ok, i don't usually talk about her to its normal for someone to ask." I nodded and finally spoke up.

"Well what do you say we ditch this depressing moment and head back to Maddy's?" Sarah laughed and nodded.

"Race ya there!" Maddy yelled as she started running back to her house. Me and Sarah looked at each other and ran after her. It was close but I was the winner by only a few feet. Sarah apologized to Emma and Dan and had dinner with us as we got to know more about her. When school starts up again we'll have to introduce her to Tom and Shan. But for now were enjoying the moment and having fun with our new friend. No, our new pack mate.


End file.
